


And That's How I Got A New Sister

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Shenanigans [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BAMF Cherri, BAMF Molly, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Angels running late for a duet with Molly, Cherri goes to keep her company for him. The Shenanigans they get up to together are priceless.Can be read alone or as part of the Shenanigans series
Relationships: Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Molly
Series: Shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562167
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	And That's How I Got A New Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Nondescriptive smut fic, prompted by my mates on Discord.

Molly giggled softly, coming off the stage she'd just finished a set on, pressing kisses to demons cheeks as she passed them on her way to the bar for a drink. Shaking hands and socialising, effortlessly dodging grabbing hands and lewd conversations with the ease of someone who was used to this shit.

"I'll pay for yer drink" came a rough, but sweet voice and Molly looked to the side, ready to turn it down but felt herself blushing as a cyclops demon with messy hair and a smile to die for leaned across the counter to slip some money into the bartenders hand before Molly could even pull out her wallet.

"Angie asked me to keep ya company until he could get here for your duet" the cyclops explained, smile turning into a smirk as she leaned into Molly's side provocatively, and from where Molly stood she had a perfectly clear view down the woman's top. She looked away with a cough, tucking her hair behind her ears.

She giggled softly, ducking her head shyly as she accepted the drink, nodding her thanks to the bartender while the strange woman directed her to a table, pulling out a seat for her while she chatted amicably about what Molly's twin was getting up to at the moment

The two chatted, flirted and drank together well into the night, only pausing when Angel got there so they could do their duet. He left after realising he was third wheeling at this point, kissing his sister and best friend each on the cheek and then it was just the two of them again. They ended up at Molly's that night, kissing on her lounge, shirts long forgotten in the entry. 

The kisses were sweet and heated, getting hotter with every passionate touch and every gasp until they ended up on the floor, laughing and apologising to each other for rolling too far and Molly checked Cherri for headwinds, kissing her forehead before showing her to the bedroom where the spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms, cuddling until morning.

After that, Cherri came to all her shows, one night bringing flowers and bathbombs, a packet of lozenges in her pocket and a smile bright and adoring as she watched her sing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their first time having sex was in the alley behind the club Molly sang at, passionate and heated, Cherri's teeth nipping at all her thighs before going down on her, fingers stroking all the right spots while Molly bit her pretty lips, fluffy chest heaving with the effort not to cry out. 

They relaxed back on a pile of beer crates, giggling after. 

Molly stroked bruised and bloodied knuckles over Cherri's face, kissed the tip of her nose before the two fixed their clothes, stepping over the body of the guy Molly had knocked out for trying to manhandle her. 

"Ya know, I coulda done that for you, saved yer knuckles" Cherri said, kissing them better one at a time as they walked home later that night back to Molly's place, fingers laced together, Molly pressed to her side, smiling bright and sweet.

"I know, but I enjoyed knocking him out sweetie" Molly admitted with a laugh, fluttering her eyelashes at Cherri who couldn't help but look away with a blush, sharp teeth bared in a laughing smile. "And now that I know you like watching me knock guys out, _I've got even more reason to do it_ ".

Molly laughed as Cherri stumbled, tripping over her own feet, blush deepening before jogging to catch up, smacking Molly's pert butt before slinging an arm around the bubblegum coloured spiders shoulder, whispering something into Molly's ear. Molly didn't blush, just smirked and let her own hands, _all four of them,_ trail down Cherri's sides to her ass, pulling her into a hug before whispering dirty promises into the cyclops ear. 

While Cherri stood dumbfounded Molly sauntered away, a tell tale sway to her hips and a giggle escaping her smiling lips.


End file.
